The invention relates to an airbag and a method for making an airbag.
An inflated airbag is generally characterized by three dimensions, namely its length, width and depth. In particular, the depth of the airbag has a great influence on the ability of the airbag to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of an accident. It is possible, by setting the airbag depth, to adapt the airbag optimally to specific vehicles or installation positions, in order to achieve optimum vehicle occupant protection. In known airbags which have only two-dimensional seams, that is to say seams made in one flat plane, it is possible only to a limited extent to adapt the airbag to different applications, since only a restricted number of different shapes or designs of an airbag could be implemented. In particular, changes in the airbag depth were complicated to carry out and expensive. It was therefore often not possible also to achieve optimum protection for a vehicle occupant.